Everything's A-OJ/Transcript
(UNDER CONSTRUCTION) (Scene: Salt & Pepper sitting in the hot tub in Hotel OJ'S spa room) Salt: Ah, nothing like relaxing after a hard day's work fixing up the hotel. Pepper: But we didn't do anything. Salt: *shhhh* *shhhh* (Salt takes out the cucumber in Pepper's left eye and pickle falls into the water) Pepper, don't like, underestimate our powers. Bomb: (Comes out of the water) Ye-yeu-yeuyeu-ye-yeah. Pickle: OJ, Can I- talk to you for a minute? OJ: Oh! Uh... Of course! What's going on? Pickle: There's something I been needing to get off my chest. But, you've been all so busy that- Salt: OJ, darling, would you be a honor to get us some towels? OJ: *ughhhh* Sure. (Scene: Pickle and OJ walking out of the spa room.) Pickle: Well there's something I've been needing- OJ: Um- Hold that thought. Since when did you have that weird door over there? Pickle: What door? (Action: Screen zooms up very quickly as red faze and a creepy sting plays.) Pepper: OJ! OMG, I'm freezing! The towels! Is it in here? OJ: Wait! Don't go in there! Pepper: Um, why not? OJ: (white-lieingly) Oh, I mean- no, never mind. Go right ahead. (Scene: Pepper opens the death door and a red alarm sounds.) (Action: Trophy takes down Pepper and right pickle flies off.) Pepper: Ah! Trophy: Did you think this was FUNNY?! Did you?! DID YOU?! Pepper: Ah! OJ, your award is trying to eat me! (Scene: Eliminated contestants except Trophy, such as Cherries, Yin-yang, Box and Tissues com out of the death door.) Trophy: Do you what it's like to be sneezed on every single day, multiple times?! Pepper: Um, well...- Trophy: It's not fun! It's not! It's NOT!! OJ: All right! BREAK IT UP! BREAK IT UP! What are you guys doing on my property? Tissues: Why, this is not our fault! *sneezes on OJ* OJ: *b-ughh* Tissues: *AGH* Left Cherry: The portal let us here! Right Cherry: Against our wills! OJ: WHAT?! What kind of monster would trap innocent- (Scene: MePhone4 opens the door next to the desk with the lamp, speeding.) MePhone4: You opened the door! What's wrong with you? Did you read the sign? OJ: Wrong with me? (Scene: Screen changes to five contestants, three contestants with weird faces.) OJ: You horned these innocent people in my closet! ''Without my consents! MePhone4: Hey, hey! Who said it was me? I wouldn't hurt a fly. OJ: You crashed a plane into my hotel! (Scene: MePhone4 actually trying to swat a fly, following by the term "I wouldn't hurt a fly") MePhone4: But even if it was me, what are YOU gonna do about it? Huh? HUH? OJ: * makes an angrily face for 2.5 seconds, then speaks* I.. am gonna... sue you. MePhone4: Oh. (theme plays) (Scene: Jury including Milk, Teddy Bear, and the cast) and Judge (Gavel) in the courtroom. Judge Gavel hitting three times on the table) Gavel: May the case of the people of Hotel Orange Juice versus MePhone4 now commends. Paper: ''Your Honor, ''MePhone has used OJ's property to commit the crime of unloveable detention. (Action: Toilet hops on OJ's table.) Toilet: Why, MePhone was never a teacher! Gavel: ''Order! ''Order! (hits himself for everybody to stay calm/order three times) Toilet: ''I LOVE YOOOOOOU! Gavel: Please. Proceed with your opening statement. Paper: Your Honor, MePhone4 has been knowing to imprison people simply because the loss of his reality show. And trust me, I wouldn't miss this first chance! MePad: Well, Mr. Paper, I believe that means you are biased against the defended, so... Toilet: (comes up to MePad zooming) Mr. Honor, I think we're getting off the trickety track! Gavel: Look, I don't have all day. Let us hear the witnesses. (Scene: Box sitting down in a chair, then Box falling down onto the mic to cause feedback. The jury cries with tears including Judge Gavel.) Gavel: Wow. There's cruelty, and there's this. Box, I've never been so relieved by a testimony. MePhone4, For the crime of unlovable detention, and prisonment, ''and a freaky portal that prevents claims to randomly open one day, ''